


Stiles turns the tables

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, derek is very into it, stiles learns to strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, Stiles.” She turned around and looked him up and down. “I want you to walk up to Derek like you wanna eat him alive.”  </p><p>Stiles smirked. “The sexy kind?”, he asked cheekily, making Amber laugh. “Oh yeah.”</p><p>Stiles turned fully to Derek, his whole posture predatory. “Oh how the tables have turned, little red.” He winked and Derek swallowed. He had not expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles turns the tables

It had been a gag gift from Lydia and Stiles really shouldn't have taken it as seriously as he did. But here there were, standing in a dance studio that had a pole in the middle, jeez.

Derek really didn't know what to think about this.

“Oh, come on, it will be fun.” Stiles nudged him and Derek huffed. “You will get to see me strip”, he sing-songed and walked over to the pole, swaying his hips and Derek-

could get behind that. Literally. Maybe stripping lessons for couples weren't that bad.

 

Their dance coach -”Call me Amber”- seemed nice enough, but she was also one of those people that simply wanted to motivate everybody.

And Derek didn't think that he wanted to be motivated to strip. He didn't like the feeling he got when he thought about presenting himself like that.

“It's totally okay, sweetie. I can just teach your boyfriend first and if you want to, you can try later.”

Derek nodded and watched as she pulled a chair into the middle of the room. “Sit”, she commanded and Derek sat down.

“Okay, Stiles.” She turned around and looked him up and down. “I want you to walk up to Derek like you wanna eat him alive.” 

Stiles smirked. “The sexy kind?”, he asked cheekily, making Amber laugh. “Oh yeah.”

Stiles turned fully to Derek, his whole posture predatory. “Oh how the tables have turned, little red.” He winked and Derek swallowed. He had not expected this.

He thought Stiles would fool around a bit but ooohhh-

The way he was stalking over to Derek was making it hard to breath.

“And now slowly take of your shirt.”

Stiles slowly took his plaid shirt of, then his t-shirt and Derek had not expected that body roll at the end.

Stiles laid down on his back, still smirking at Derek, never taking his eyes off of him.

“Slowly caress the air.” 

Stiles rolled his hips up and Derek swallowed heavily. “Good, now let's get to the real action.”

Real action? Derek was already painfully hard.

“Take of your belt and use it to pull him in with it”, Amber suggested and Derek felt all air leave his lungs as Stiles looped his belt around his neck and sat down in his lap. 

“You okay there, babe?” 

Derek nodded, unable to form words.

“Okay, move your hips, grind a bit and then slowly lean back.” 

He bit down on his lower lip to keep from moaing as Stiles started moving his hips just right. His hands found Derek's neck and he slowly arched his back, leaning away. 

“Stiles”, Derek gasped.

“Now, show off that booty.” Stiles got up from his lap and Derek exhaled, relief flooding through him.

Then Stiles turned around and started wiggling his ass into his face and woah-

This had to be a new form of torture. 

“Damn, kid. You are a natural. Try whispering stuff.”

Stiles twirled around Derek and pressed himself against the back of the chair. “You are looking a bit flustered, baby. Still thinking this was a bad idea?”, he practically purred and Derek shivered.

“No, best idea ever”, Derek gasped out as Stiles nipped on his ear lobe.

He moved back to the front and sat down in Derek's lap again. “Happy to see me?”, he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“So happy.”

Stiles started rolling his hips again. “Mmh, I can feel just how happy you are.” He ground down a little harder than necessary and Derek was about to embarrass himself.

“Best Christmas present ever.”

Derek agreed whole heartly.

“Since you are enjoying yourself so much, maybe you wanna try it as well?”, Amber asked, laughter in her voice.

Stiles arched an eyebrow at him. 

“Give me a few minutes to get up”, Derek sighed.

“Didn't you mean to get it down?”, Stiles giggled and Derek slapped his ass as he got off him. It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame buzzfeed.
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
